Mercury Rising
by heartstar
Summary: Reitro fluff rating in case Have to read to see!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey it's me heartstar with my first evo fic. The Reitro bug has bitten me so beware!!!!!Hahaha hmmm anyway first Reitro first evo be gentle please  
  
Ok disclaimer As if you didn't know ok. I don't own anything but the plot I wish I owned Quicksilver but well I probably have to fight half the evo world and I am so not into the bruise sense so oh well.  
  
AN/ Okay in this fic 1 Quicksilver NEVER left the brotherhood. This story was the inspiration of reading all of Lady Trunk's fics in a pixie stick induced state.  
  
Berserker Don't let her fool you she is always this crazy.  
  
Me I so am not ask anyone I review .  
  
Beserker I have seen your reviews and some of them are crazier than Wanda.  
  
Wanda hey leave me out of this! (Has a hex bolt ready to fly!  
  
Both Yes mam any way on with the show!  
  
Rogue leaned against the huge oak tree in the schoolyard. It was lunchtime at Bayville High ad all of the students were bustling about. Some were running to meet their friends and catch up on the latest gossip. Others were running around playing and joking with their friends, others were causally walking hand in hand with that special some one. Rogue had on her Walkman listing to a nine inch nails song called Head like a hole. She was bobbing her head to the music as she put the final touches on her sketch for sixth period art class. She glanced up to see Jean and Scott walking hand in hand to the table that Kurt and Kitty were at. Rogue smiled as she watched them. They really were a great couple and deserved each other. She heard Kitty's shrill scream as Kurt took several of her fries. Rogue smiled even more. Since Amanda had dumped Kurt because of her parents the fuzzy elf had been really somber. Seeing him almost back to normal was really a relief. Jean glanced over at Rogue and smiled at her thoughts. The former Goth girl had been much more approachable since Beast and the professor had made the device that allowed her control over her absorption abilities. She telepathically sent Rogue an offer to sit with the team, which Rogue smiled but declined. She was waiting for someone special by the tree. Besides she did not want any ketchup or other mysterious substances to ruin her perfect drawing. It was of a young man with silver hair, ocean blue eyes, and a smirk that said, "I am the sexiest bastard on the planet. He was sitting on a bench in the park as people slowly jogged by. Even in the picture one could see the raw energy he had suppressed at staying so still. Rogue smiled as she let her fingers softly caress the picture. Her fingers lingered on his lips so full and pouty and very kissable. St least she hoped they were. She had not told him about the 'gift' that the professor had given her opting instead to show him. She was nervous as heck. She had never kissed anyone before and this after all was the most important person in her life. She sighed heavily as a gentle breeze blew her hair about her face. A pair of soft-gloved hands covered her eyes and whispered in her ear. "Guess who?" he said dangerously low and sexy. Rogue smiled and titled her head to the left. She knew who it was but did that mean she wasn't going to play with him a little? Her smile turned into a smirk that could rival his own. "I don't know? Is it Evan?" she whispered trying to contain her laughter. At the mention of his rival'' name his mouth dropped in shock. "Rogueyareyou crazy?" he said his speech blurring together in his frustration. She turned around and started to bust out laughing at the expression on his face. His silver hair was perfect but his eyes were wide and the trademark smirk replaced by a frown. She shook her had as his hand slid down her waist and she stared into the eyes of. Pietro Maximoff.  
  
Okay 1st chapter up how was it good bad indifferent only one way to know click that little button on the left the one that says REVIEW and tell me if you want more okay see ya ladies and Germs! 


	2. speed pov

Thanks to all my reviews. You are great really I love each and every one of you. {Throws pixie sticks to every one {Anyway more now and again thanks!!!! Oh before I forget Yes I also love RomY fics and may start a new one soon as this is done but I will have to see where my silly brain takes me Ray{ Yeah silly is right *Sigh* anyone know a better muse? Ray {shutting up now Good on with the show err story yeah!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Speed demons pov  
  
I stood there staring into those emerald eyes and wondered how I got so lucky. {Okay besides the fact I am the sexiest man alive I mean come on who would not want me right? {But to have Rogue standing here with me seamed almost surreal. I felt like I was in a dream. Blissful and I never wanted to wake up. I thought back to when she first told me how she felt.  
  
`Flashback  
  
A warm summer day in Bayville park. I was sitting on the park bench watching some losers do laps. "Man I could out run them in a millisecond no problem" Be that as it may I was also catching some rays. When you look like I do you have to keep your tan flawless right Never know who may be watching.  
  
Anyway to the point. I heard some bubbly cheerleading airheads walk by talking bout the gothic mutie chick. Now you don't have to be a rocket scientist of an X-geek to figure out who they were talking about. Turned my head to the side and saw her leaning against a tree less than three feet away. Wow! I had missed her? Could it be I was so absorbed in myself I didn't notice the radiate beauty be the tree? "Nah" I slowly jogged over to her. Okay it was only a few second zip but who was counting? One seconds two. In any case. "Hello Rogue." She did not answer me. "Well that was rude I mean you could at least tell me to buzz off or.."  
  
I stopped seeing the mascara run down her face. Suddenly I felt really bad. I bent to the ground almost crouching. She was crying. The unbreakable Unshakeable Rogue was crying in public. This had to be serious. I put my gloved hand to her face. She instantly flinched looking up at me. I quickly showed her my hands showing I had leather gloves on. She turned away from me and looked to the sky. "Pietro Do you hate me? " I was surprised that came from left field. I sat on the ground. "Yes I know cold dirty icky ground. She looked away and I made her face me with a gentle pull to her chin. I searched her eyes. "Why would you think I hate you?" She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know cause I joined the X-men. Left you and the brotherhood, or cause I am everything you hate." I gripped her chin and made her face me eye to eye. I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed them. "Rogue you are not untouchable. I mean sure your skin might be but you have the biggest heart of any one I know. She looked at me and I wiped the tears from her faces taking the god-awful make up off. She looked damned good without it. Better than me. "Whoa did I say that? Yes I did oh well to thine self be true right?" She smiled and kissed her fingertips putting them to my face. I slowly put my fingers where her's were. I kissed her gloved hand. Amazed at how the gloves felt. She smiled one of those smiles that makes the world stop turning and makes your heart jump to your throat. She stood up and dusted her self off. "Thanks speedy I needed that. "Anytime" She walked slowly to the X mansion. It took a quarter sec to catch her. "Look Rogue Your I mean well"  
  
"I was lost for words! This is so not cool. I kept trying to say something anything that would make sense. " "Willyougooutwithmesometimeplease?" I froze stupid heart talking with out my brain. I heard her laughing I looked at her puzzled. "Whatssofunny?" She shook her head and walked in the gate. "There is an art show in about a week their showing some stuff off the kids at school are doing." I raised my eyebrow. Then pouted. "A week?" man. She smiled and whispered through the bars. "I have waited this long can't you wait a week?" I gave my trade mark grin. "OHHH sounds like a challenge!" She smiled back "It is." Fine than I will go a week with out you then." She smiled and walked away "321" "Rogue I can't do it I whined." She shook her head. "Lunch noon tomorrow my tree." "Ok I smiled don't be late." She walked off and waved at me." "Call ya later!" She walked in the door and I ran to the brotherhood house I had a call to make.  
  
END Flashback  
  
She was waving her hand in front of my face and I blinked twice. "Huh what?" "I said the show stars at seven meet ya here." I nodded as the bell started to ring. "I looked at my watch time for 6th already??" "Man times flies when your in love!".. "Wait did I the great Maximoff just say I was. I watched her walk in the art room and smiled goofy when she waved. "AH who am I kidding She's got me hook line and sinker" I looked to the ground and my eye widened. There was a large pixie stick and two bags of M&M's with a note. I tore the M&Ms open and ate while I read.  
  
Pietro, Looking forward to tonight. Can't wait to give ya another surprise. In my heart always Rogue/Marie  
  
I read it over and over more surprise. "Wait Marie!" all I could do was stand and gape. The sugar hitting my system was in overdrive. Tonight was gonna be a good night 


End file.
